Of Fangs and Dreams
by silvers-edge
Summary: A shadow flittered around Roy Mustang's room, comming to rest of the end of his bed. What does this figure want from Roy, and why does this figure have glowing eyes? Rated M for mature content.
1. Chapter 1

Hey all, hope you are all enjoying my stories. It feels weird not to be writing Love games anymore, but I hope you all enjoy this. I hope to see some of the same reviewers on here that I had for Love Games. Once again, standard disclaimers apply :D

Edited for a small detail that I missed the first time I self-edited.

* * *

A shadow flittered around Roy Mustang's bedroom, finally settling at the end of his bed. The figured was cloaked in darkness; it wrapped around him like a lover's embrace. The figure's glowing eyes were the only part visible, the only part that showed that he was something other than human.

His eyes were trained on the man in the bed. Roy Mustang was shifting this way and that on his bed, throwing the crimson sheets onto the floor. It appeared he was in the mists of a nightmare. The shadow figure climbed over the bed to lie beside Roy, a pale hand running across the man's face. "Sleep, relax, enjoy" the figure hissed. Mustang relaxed, finding a comfortable sleeping position lying on his right side.

The figure moved to where he was behind the sleeping man, left arm draped across the man's chest, right arm bent on the bed to keep him propped up. The glowing eyes traced up and down the man's neck, focusing in on the visible pulse. "Don't worry," the figure whispered in Roy's ear, "I'll make sure you enjoy this as much as I do." The shadow moved his arm down Roy's chest, slipping his hand under the waistband and taking the man into his hand, stroking up and down slowly.

"Hmmmmm" Roy sighed. "That's right enjoy, if you start enjoying it now, the rest won't hurt, it will only enhance your pleasure" the figured moaned into the Roy's ear, the voice telling that it was male. He shifted and brought his right hand up and caressed the neck. He brought his head down and rested his lips around the pulsing skin, slowly licking the area while increasing the motion along Roy's manhood. Sharp teeth sank into the skin, drawing a few drops of blood that trickled down the human's chest.

"Ohhh,mmmm," The figured started sucking on the man's neck in time with the upward strokes, drawing moans and other such sounds out of Roy. Roy tensed and released in the male shadow's hand, panting with the exertion. The figure withdrew his teeth and licked the wounds. The licking action caused the wounds on the neck to close, leaving no trace of being bitten. Removing his hand from Roy's pants, he whipped his hand on the bed.

He rolled Roy onto his back and brought his right hand up to caress Roy's face. "Thank you, I know it wasn't fair of me to take without asking, but you would hate me if you found out what I am. Pleasure is the only thing I can give you that would be as close to compensation as I can get. I might rant and rave, but I love you." The figure bent down and kissed Roy lightly, lips barely touching. Roy opened his eyes and immediately recognized the figure. He closed his eyes and laid still to keep the figure from knowing that he was awake. The figure withdrew from the bed and moved to the open window, and had climbed halfway out before turning back toward Roy.

Seeing that the man was still asleep, he smiled to his self. "Goodnight Roy, I hope one day I can face you while you're awake and tell you the truth about me, tell you that I love you." With that said, the figure slipped out the window, vanishing in the shadows. Roy tried to stay awake to think about the male shadow, and what he had done to him, but sleep claimed him in its peaceful embrace.

* * *

"Hey Bastard what's up?" Edward asked as he walked into Roy's office. "Nothing really Fullmetal, stop by to visit with the crew today? Ed leaned against the wall, nodding in agreement. "Just stopped by to pick up my pay check before heading back out to Resembool for a few weeks, Al and I are leaving in an hour." Roy reached into his desk and drew out the check. Ed walked over and grabbed the check and started heading out the door. "Hey Fullmetal, before you go, can you do me a favor?" Ed turned around and looked at Roy. "Yea, sure, what is it?" Roy got out of his chair and stopped in front of Ed. "Let me see your teeth." Ed gave Roy a funny look, but opened his mouth anyway. A full set of normal looking teeth greeted Roy's eyes. Thanks, you can go now" Roy frowned. Edward shrugged. "Can I ask why you wanted to see my teeth?" Roy sat down in his chair before he answered. "Just an odd dream about you with fangs, don't worry about it." Edward just smirked in response. "Pervert, go get laid or something, I'm out of here." Ed waved to everyone and left the office.

If anyone would have been paying attention to Edward's smile as he left the building, they would have seen Ed truly smiling, and light reflecting off of a pair of newly revealed fangs. "Next time Roy, next time I'm in town I'll tell you the truth."

* * *

Please Read and Review

~Silver~


	2. Chapter 2

Ok all, heres chapter two.. finally. Life kept getting in the way. Chapter one can stand alone, but here's the rest. I hope you all like, but if you don't, just pretend it doesn't exist. Unbeta'd, and all standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

The rays of the rising sun slowly illuminated the bedroom of Roy Mustang, who for all accounts and purposes should still have been asleep. But today was different. Today the sun's rays found Roy sitting on the side of the bed with his head in his hands.

"Was it all just a dream? It had to have been; there are no such things as vampires, and even if there were, he wouldn't have been that kind. He wouldn't have repaid me each time. It's just a recurring dream. Edward can't be a vampire, he's out in the sun, and he doesn't have fangs."

He shook his head before standing up and heading into the bathroom. He turned on the bathroom light and saw a fait trail of blood down his chest. His eyes widened in surprise. "It's wasn't a dream… they weren't dreams" _I should be afraid, he has a violent enough temper as it is, and the sunlight resistance… he's powerful, I almost don't want to know how powerful. _

Roy walked closer to the mirror and ran his hand down his neck while examining it. _But he did heal the bites, and he said he loved me, that has to count for something. Gate knows I've loved him for a while. _He lowered his hand from his neck and sighed. "Next time I see him I'll find out the truth." He stripped off his shorts and entered the shower, thoughts full of his vampire love.

"Sir, are you ok?" Riza asked from where she stopped in front of Mustang's desk. He tore his gaze away from the window and looked at her. "What makes you think anything is wrong?" She gave him an odd look."Sir, while you usually don't do your work without prodding, you are always engaged with some other activity instead. You have been looking out the window for two hours now with a contemplative look on your face. What's wrong?" He sighed and shook his head.

"Just a recurring dream, guess I'm trying to work it out. Go back to work Riza, there's nothing you can do to help." She nodded her head and left his office. _You would never believe me anyhow, _Roy thought as he turned towards his desk to finish his work for the day. A little while later a knocking sound startled Roy out of his thoughts about work. "Come in." Havoc opened the door and walked in, standing in front of Roy's desk unsettled.

"What is it Havoc?" The blond subordinate revealed a letter from behind his back, turning it over in his hands. "Chief, this just arrived for you, but there's no return address. As you know, military regulations state that envelopes without a return address should be thrown away, but since it's for you, I thought I better ask. Along with the fact..." "Havoc, stop rambling. Its fine, just give me the letter and get back to work." Havoc handed over the letter and fled, intent to get out of room.

"Hawkeye, what's the matter with chief, I just got the cold shoulder from the flame alchemist" Havoc asked as he sat down at his desk and pulled out a cigarette. "Havoc, if you light that thing in here I'll tell Mustang that it was you who broke his Xing vase. He's says it's just a dream he keeps having, but I don't know. He's never acted this way with repeating dreams before." "I'm not going to light this thing, and I hope he works it out soon, its unsettling to see him acting this way." Riza and the rest of the crew only nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, inside the office Roy was reading the letter.

_Roy,_

_I know there are some things I need to explain to you, and I will tonight. Meet me in the park by the first bench on the walking trail at midnight. If you refuse to come I'll understand. I won't bother you anymore then. _

_~Your Midnight visitor~_

_I'll see you there alright. You promised me answers the first time we 'met'. _Roy's eyes grew hazy at the memories that thought brought back to him.

Roy entered the park at a quarter till midnight still dressed in his military uniform. A few lights interspersed along the path and a handful of fireflies provided the only light around. As he sat down on the designated bench he pulled out his pocket watch and checked the time. The light reflected off his pocket watch, causing shadows to move across his face. "Five minutes till midnight." He snapped his watch closed and slipped it back in his pocket.

"Been waiting long" The figure whispered the question against Roy's ear. Roy jumped and spun while raising his fingers up into his attack position. "Don't do that, I could have killed you, you know." The shadow figure snickered before letting his cloak of darkness dissipate from around him. Roy stepped back to where he was in the one of light trails and waited for the figure to approach him.

With the shadows no longer surrounding him, it was easier to see the figure where he was standing. A glint of gold hair and silver could be seen as the figure started walking toward the light. As the figure stepped fully into the light, Roy could not help to think how sexy Edward looked in his black leather pants, midnight blue shirt and leather jacket with just the tip of one off his fangs sticking out. "Not surprised Roy? I kind of hoped you would figure it out by now."

Roy saw the fang disappear back into his mouth and he quirked an eyebrow. "Care to explain how you can stand the sunlight and can hide your pointy teeth at will?" Edward glanced right and then left before turning back to look Roy in the eye. "How about we go somewhere a little more private than the public park? How about your place?" "Sounds good to me Edward, lead the way."

After entering his living room and lighting the fire, Roy started walking towards the kitchen. "Can I offer you anything to drink Ed?" Edward leaned back against the back of the couch, crossed his legs and placed his arms on his back rest. He smirked at Roy's question. "I'll take a glass of water if it's not too much trouble." Roy quirked an eyebrow in response as he turned around and walked into the kitchen.

Ed heard glasses clinking together and the water running before Roy returned with two glasses of water. "I didn't realize you could still drink water, here you go." Roy handed Ed the second glass of water before he sat down on the couch beside Ed.

"So, are you going to tell me about your newly acquired features and eating habits?" Ed shifted to face Mustang so he could look him in the eye. "All that I know is that this is the result of an alchemic accident. Thankfully the only one that was affected was me. Neither Al nor I can figure out what went wrong, but something did. I'm part vampire now, or at least that's what I call myself. I need blood at least once a week, more if I use alchemy a lot more than I usually do. That's the only vampire tendency I have besides retractable fangs. That's why I can go out in the sun. And before you ask, I didn't report this because I would only become a science experiment."

"You could have at least told me, you can always come to me Ed." Ed sighed at the comment and turned his head to look out the window. "It took me a while to get my head on straight. Al helped me with my blood needs. I know it hurt him, I could taste the pain." His voice clenched in unreleased anguish.

"I could only take his blood for two weeks before I couldn't take his pain anymore and thought of your offer to help me. I thought that maybe if I got you feeling pleasure before I took the blood, it wouldn't hurt as much, and it turns out I was right." He turned back to look at Roy again.

"I'm sorry I took without permission, I was still afraid of how you would react. When you didn't attack me the next day when I saw you I knew it was safe to tell you the truth. Can you forgive me?" Roy moved and slowly brought his hand up to rest on Ed's cheek.

"What is there to forgive? You tried to pay me back for what you took, you came to me for help, and I have the truth. Feel free to take what you need from me Ed. You don't need to pay me back, it's freely given."

Ed slowly leaned forward until his lips were almost touching Roy's, still looking him in the eyes. "What if I want to pay you back?" Roy lowered his hand from Ed's face and wrapped his arms around the blonds back. "Then go ahead and return the favor, I'm not going anywhere."

Ed's lips crashed against Roy's as Roy's back hit the seat of the couch. Roy gasp as Ed started rocking his hips against Roy's and started licking his neck. "I love you Edward." Roy moaned as Edwards hand reached between their bodies and started removing Roy's pants. "I love you too Roy." Ed responded as he wrapped his hand around Roy and sunk his teeth into Roy's neck.

The combination of the sucking on his neck and the hand moving on him brought his release with a loud groan. Edward groaned against Roy's neck as he buck his hips and released along with Roy. He withdrew his teeth and licked the wound shut. "You are more than welcome to stay the night Edward; I wouldn't want you to wake Al up." Ed chuckled as he moved to rest his head against Roy's chest. "You can't get rid of me now bastard. I was going to stay no matter what you said. Now go to sleep," Ed yawned and shut his eyes.

Roy realized his midnight lover would be his forever, and he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you all think. Hopefully I can start on another one of my story ideas soon.

~Silver~


End file.
